Project V
by LadyRolfTunstall
Summary: 'Do you know what you are' Tori asked as she rounded the Lycan that was currently trying to crawl away from her, 'You're a failed experiment gone right and now I get have some fun'/ Not everyone is what they seem to be [Yeah the summary is rubbish, just read the story. Promise its good]
1. Chapter 1 - On The Run

**A/N: Some of you may have noticed I changed the chapters a bit so you might have to reread them. If you're a new reader then ignore this an and enjoy my first ever story/fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- ****On the Run**

**In the Middle of a Forest**

**General P.O.V**

"Sir, she's overloading the system!" There were lights flashing throughout the small booth at the end of the room, as explosions happened further down the corridor. In the middle of the huge room was a giant white cube. Steam and smoke could be seen seeping through cracks that were beginning to form as well as dents.

"Sir, if she continues this she's going to destroy this whole lab!" A man in a white lab coat shouted whilst hitting buttons on his computer.A man in his late thirties started walking further into the small room. He wore a set of army pants and a vest that showed his muscular figure. His dark hair was spiked back. He had scars all over his arms and a set of scars on his head that ran from the top of his ear, across his eye to the side of his mouth. As he walked the sound of his combat boots falling filled the now hectic room. Banging could be heard from inside the giant cube as new dents and cracks were being formed.

"Have you tried putting her to sleep?" He asked as he walked over to a wall full of monitors.

"Yes Rowland, but she's managed to block the filtration system" a scientist reported to him making him look to the man.

"Well then, unblock them" he said with a frustrated sigh.

"We can't unless someone goes in there and..." He was stopped by the sudden absence of banging coming from the cube that no longer filled the room. Everyone looked at each other before heading to the wall of monitors as they watched for signs of movement. They studied the screens as a pair of golden brown eyes appeared on the CCTV monitor in the middle before the screen went black, followed by another three.

Seconds later there was a large bang followed by an explosion. Everyone looked towards the cube chunks of metal could be seen flying through the air. It didn't take long until as a few came smashing through the glass window. The impact sent glass and shards everywhere in the small booth full of people and computers. As Rowland looked back to the now destroyed cube he saw a white figure flash past him. As he stood up he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small walkie talkie and pressed down on the top and pushed it to his mouth,

"Attention all personnel, Project V has escaped and is now loose in the building. I want her back in her holding cell, alive" he then looked around the room before looking at all the scientists scattered around. "And send a medical team to the training lab." He quickly dusted himself off before walking over to the now blocked door. He picked up the pieces of rubble and threw them across the now destroyed booth as if they were mere pebbles. After clearing the door he lifted his foot up and kicked the metal enforced door off its hinges, sending it flying into the wall. The impact was so strong the wall began to crack and crumble. He took off running down the long hall before he stopped by a door marked _Private Armory. _He slammed it open and went straight to the back wall which was covered in all different types of weapons and equipment. From swords and guns to utility belts and armored uniform. He quickly picked up a long stun baton marked 200,000V and a sniper rifle along with a box filled with darts. In the box there were four darts filled with a strange orange liquid. He held one up to the light as if to examine it. He then remembered the words one of the scientists said to him before he handed him the box.

_ A bald man in a long, black lab coat, black trousers and black shoes walked into the room. In his hand was a wooden box. As he set the box down on the table he opened it and looked towards Sariwara. "There's enough tranquillizer in these to instantly drop a fully grown bear in an instant. However due to the fact that I haven't tested it on Project V, I don't know how long the sedative would take to kick in, especially in her Therianthropy form." He then held up a long syringe. It had a five centimeter needle attached to one and a small green tail tuft._

"Well, Tyrell, looks like we'll get to see how well your little sedative works" he mumbled to himself, quickly loading three into a green SD96 sniper before slinging it over his shoulder. As he left he grabbed a long leather jacket and took a small phone out of it and shoved it in his back pocket. 'Just in case' he thought before closing the door and heading back the way he came.

He quickly ran down the hall and passed the destroyed lab room before he came to another two way corridor. He looked down the left passageway and then the right before closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. His ears were suddenly bombarded by shouting causing his eyes shoot open to see a soldier crawling around a corner towards his direction from the right. Suddenly before the soldier could get up a large white and furry hand with black claws covered his face and dragged him back. Sariwara quickly ran towards where the soldier was with his stun baton in hand. As he reached the corner he stopped and took a breath before slowly putting his head around the corner.

There were three soldiers lying on the floor along with a security guard. They all had bruises and scratch marks on them as well as blood stained clothes. As far as he could tell they were all alive just unconscious and badly wounded. As he walked over to the security guard he noticed that his belt had been ripped off and his electronic key was missing. 'Trying to escape are we' he thought to himself before getting up. He looked towards the direction of the big metal doors before heading to the left 'let's see if I can cut you off_'_.

He ran towards a door marked stairs and busted through them. As soon as he entered the stairwell he looked up before grabbing the pole in the middle and sliding down it to the ground floor. When he reached the bottom he bursted through the doors and was met by the sight of soldiers barricading a huge door eight meters in front of him. He quickly took his rifle off his back and aimed it towards the door, waiting for something to come through. One of the soldiers looked through the window of the huge door before dropping back down.

"She's coming!" He yelled before a large **THUD** was heard and felt against the door, sending some of the tables and soldiers stumbling back. They quickly got up and pushed the make shift barricade back into place before leaning back against it trying to stop whatever it was from getting in. This continued for another minute before the struggle stopped. The soldiers looked at each other before looking through the window to see if it was still there.

"Do you think she found another way out?" One of them asked looking at the guy to his left.

"The only way out is through these doors" he said, looking to a set of double doors that led to a forest. He then looked towards Rowland, who still had his sniper up aimed towards the door.

Rowland started to walk slowly towards the door, his sniper and guard still up. 'What are you playing at?' He thought as he reached the soldiers. Before he could look through the window however, something large had crashed through the wall next to it sending him and the soldiers flying back. He quickly waved the ash, rubble and dust off of himself and out of his face. "*Cough* *cough*... fuck ... *cough*" he said before looking to were the crash happened. He quickly saw a white furry body come out of the new hole that had been formed in the wall. It stood on the other side an eyed to soldiers and mess it made. He stared at Project V, taking in her appearance. This was the first time he had seen her outside of the lab and he thought she was beautiful;

Her white fur bristled around her body. Her body was muscular, they seemed to stretch her skin to the point it appeared it would burst. Her head was that of a wolf's with pointed ears and a long muzzle. She stood just over six feet tall, and she stood on backwards facing ankles. Her body was covered in blue colored markings that almost seemed to glow. Looking around her blue eyes gleamed in the light, the same shade of blue as the markings. Throwing her arms out she let out a thunderous roar that rattled our ear drums_._

As it looked around its blue eyes finally locked onto Rowlands's green eyes and he saw the hatred and rage she had for him. He looked down at his sniper and looked back up to see the beast had mirrored his gaze. He smirked at it causing her to snarl and bare her slightly yellow razor sharp canines.

'This will be interesting' he thought as he slowly shifted around until he was on his hands and knees as he did this, the creature sprinted towards the security door. He pushed himself forward and grabbed the rifle and lifted it to his face. As he looked down the scope to aim he saw Project V swipe a green card against a scanner.

"Access granted" a computerized voice said before the doors gradually opened. Before she could get through the metal doors Sariwara quickly fired a dart hitting Project V between the shoulders. This caused her to turn around and let out another thunderous roar before slamming into one of the doors and heading towards the forest. She was free.

After a few minutes, Rowland then slammed his rifle down on the floor in anger. "He said it would drop a fucking tiger in seconds" he screamed before punching the wall. As he moved his hand back bits of the wall began to crumble out of the fist sized hole. He walked towards the open door and looked out towards the woods for any sign of her. Nothing.

He walked back into the building passing the now open sniper on the floor. As he did noticed something green on the barrel of the gun, as he bent down to examine it before picking it up, it was the tail tuft.

Suddenly a bald man in a long, black lab coat, black trousers and black shoes stepped out behind the man. His glasses gleamed in the moonlight.

"Your calculations were wrong Professor Tyrell" the crouching man said without even looking up. The man in the glasses, now named Tyrell giggled, "How can you be so sure?"

Rowland turned around to look at him before standing up and standing in front of the man. Although Tyrell was older, Rowland was a few inches taller

"I don't see a sedated Lycanthrope in front of me. You said it would down a full grown bear in an instant" he hissed, pointing towards the broken doors leading towards the woods.

Tyrell sighed and stepped back before talking, "maybe if you had used the right gun she would be..." There was a five second silence before he continued. "The tail tuft contains a spring that when, on impact, breaks a little air bubble in the syringe causing it to inject the sedative into the target." He then pointed to the gun on the floor, "the only problem was when you fired it, the tail got ripped off inside the gun so even if it did hit. The dart wouldn't function properly." He then turned to look out the door "however" he smiled, looking back at Rowland who now had his gun in his hand.

He walked over to the Professor before asking; "what?"

The Professor looked back towards the forest and then back to Rowland. "All it needs is something along the lines of a small jolt for the sedative to be injected. When that happens she'll be out for a few days before it wears off." He then turned to walk back down the hall before disappearing behind a pair of blue doors.

Rowland watched as the professor left, leaving him to think. He pulled out the phone from his back pocket and turned it on. He scrolled through his contacts until he landed on the one he wanted. He pressed the name as it appeared on the screen before typing a message. After eleven seconds of typing he then looked at the text before clicking send. He held the phone in his hand and walked in the same direction as the professor had. Before he reached the door the phone started to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID to see the name Agent V, before picking it up. On the other side of the phone a woman's voice could be heard,

**"I'm alone."** She stated, **"What is it that you need to tell me so urgently?"**

"Project V has escaped and is most likely on her way home."

after a short gap of silence the girl spoke up again, **"How long do I have?"**

"I reckon it would take her a couple of weeks to get back,you did take all of her travel documents after all."

**"Copy that."**

"I want her alive, Agent V." She let out a small chuckle before she replied,

**"Do I at least get to have a bit of fun with her?"**

Rowland laughed, he always knew that Agent V had a twisted sense of fun, where some loved playing sports she loved to torture the supernatural and the warbeasts. It had been her thing ever since she was created. A trait he liked about her. "Not too much fun, I want her in working order."

She let out an evil chuckle before responding, **"Why of course"** and then hung up the phone.

Rowland then put the phone in his pocket be for heading into the room. Once inside he picked up a phone and dialled in a number. He heard two rings before someone picked up. "I'm sorry to bother you Directer, but it seems we have a bit of a set back with the Project V programme."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first ever story/fanfiction so I want you to let me know what you think good or bad [constructional criticism ONLY]  
**

**I also wanna send out a big thanks to raptorhunter18 who is currently helping me with this story**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Side

**Authors Notes: **

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked my first chapter XD I feel so loved**

**I noticed the author's note on the first chapter screwed up, what i was tryna say was that all background info on the characters as well as added info, pictures, extra info,or you wanna ask me a question, etc then check out my tumblr - bewarethefullmoon/tumblr/com [replace dashes with dots]**

**I also wanna point out that i'm putting more effort into this story than my actual education lol so be greatful or i'll send Trikova after you! (Check my tumblr if you wanna know what that is)**

**I noticed some of you are wondering who agent v is, well I can tell you she's ... :)**

**Disclaimer : I had a dream I owned Victorious, does that count? No? Okay :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Dark Side**

As the bell rang, students came pouring through the door of Hollywood Arts, among them were a pair of sisters who looked alike each other, they had long brown hair and were fairly tanned skin, as they walked through the doors the eldest of the two could be heard singing, singing what, no one knew as she was singing it in all the wrong keys and missing out a few verses of the lines, after a while a pale girl with jet black hair and red highlights stormed over to the pair,

"Trina, if you don't stop your banshee singing I'm going to stab you in the throat with a pair of scissors!" She hissed through her teeth, Trina's eyes went wide as she let out a dramatic gasp and put a hand up to her chest, she then looked over to the other half Latino,

"Tori! Are you just gonna stand there and let her speak to me like that?!" The half younger sister scratched her eyebrow in an 'I'm not bothered' fashion before responding

"I personally couldn't care less" and walking over to her locker. The pale raven haired girl watch as her older sister soon followed before heading over to her scissor covered locker, where a small red-haired girl stood waiting for her, as she got closer she noticed the girl was staring at something behind her, curious she turned around to see none than Ryder Daniels having a chat with Tori at her locker, the pale girl walked closer to the redhead, standing in front of her

"Hey Cat, what are they talking about?" She asked as she entered the combination and opens her locker,

"Hey Jadey, erm Jade, and nothing of real interest, he asked her how it was going and she said fine, started complaining about Trina and that was it." Cat said whilst still staring at the couple, she then blinked and turned to look at Jade, who had finished getting her books out her locker and was now leaning against it,

"I don't get it, he cheats on her, uses her to get a good grade, burns him, ignores him for a whole year and then as soon as we get back from our camping trip they're all friends, what's up with that?" Cat asked whilst tossing her arms in a 'what the fuck' gesture, Jade turned to look at her and let out a sigh,

"I really don't know Cat, it's confusing as hell", just as she said that the warning bell rang and they watched as Ryder jogged up the stairs leaving Tori to walk in the opposite directing to Sikowitz class. As Jade began to walk, she was almost knocked over by a tall Canadian boy with fluffy hair, as she regained her balance, she turned her head to glare at the boy

"Watch where you're going Oliver" she shouted, before he could apologize to the Goth, he was engulfed in a spine crushing hug by the little redhead,

"Beeeccckkkk!" She all but squealed as she gripped onto the boy

"Cat" he gasped, "getting a... bit hard... to breathe" he said as he tried to push her, realizing what was happening Cat let go of the boy with a giggle, whilst Jade rolled her eyes at the bubbly child and fluffy-haired Canadian, "Thanks" he gasped, finally able to breath, he brushed a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that Jade, was kinda in a rush" before anything else could be said the bell rang signalling that they were late, they all looked at each other before running off to their shared class, as they rounded the corner, Cat lost her footing and ended up slipping across the floor causing all three teens to trip over and slide into vending machine, as the collided and dropped to the floor then heard a can drop to the bottom of a machine.

"CAT!" They both yelled before getting up and picking up their bags, the little girl kept her head down as he checks became red with embarrassment,

"sorry" she said before picking herself up. As they were now already late, the trio decided to just walk to their class instead Upon entering the class they noticed their teacher wasn't there yet, seizing the opportunity they all rushed to their respected sets as if to make it look like they had been there the whole time Jade and Beck sat at the back, although they were no longer a couple they still sat in their normal seats, Cat sat next to a young boy with a ventriloquist doll and an Afro. As if on cue their teacher arrived through the window, landing on his belly before standing up and pulling a coconut from his hippy clothes, he put a straw in it and began to slurp the juice that it held, he then turned and walked to the back of the stage before facing the class again,

"Who was late? I need helpers this lunch time" he asked as looked around the classroom, the room was quiet for a minute before a student spoke up,

"Jade and Cat came in late" Tori stated with a grin on her face, both students looked at her in shock and disbelief,

"Tori!" Vega!" they shouted before looking at their teacher

"Thank you Tori. Jade, Cat, I want you to go to the black box at lunch and help set up the stage for the massacred ball" Sikowitz then turned around to begin his lesson. As the lesson proceeded a young African-American boy leaned over to Tori,

"You seriously need to stop messing with Jade" he said as he turned to look at the annoyed Goth at the back of the class, Tori turned to look at the girl and smiled,

"Oh come on Andre, it's fun to play with fire sometimes", Andre turned his head to raise an eyebrow at her but said nothing more.

* * *

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, everyone stood up as quickly as they could, all except Jade and Cat, when the last student left Cat quickly walked over to where Tori was sitting, she closed her brown eyes and opened them again, as she did the brown colour began to fade into the pupil and a sky blue began to cover her iris, she then closed her eyes and took a huge breath of air

"Still smell like vanilla and cupcakes?" Jade asked as she saw her best friend release the held breath, Cat rolled her eyes before looking back at Jade

"First, I only said she smelt of Vanilla and but, yes, she still smells like vanilla but I still just feels wrong." Cat couldn't quite put her finger on it but that didn't mean she would give up, she knew that there was something off with Tori ever since the camping trip the group took almost six months ago, she was glad that Jade felt the same even if she didn't show it or questioned Cat on how she knew. With a heavy sigh, Cat picked up her bag and started walking towards the door,

"Come on Jade, wouldn't want the others thinking you're tryna kill me, again." As they were about the open the door, Sikowitz jumped back into the room through the window

"good! You're still here, don't forget, Black Box at lunch" as he was about to leave again, Jade flashed Cat a devious smile before heading to the door, Cat saw this and caught on to Jade's plan,

"Yay! I get to dress the stage in rainbows and ponies" she squealed whilst jumping up and down on the spot, Jade turned around and gave her a disgusted look,

"NO! We're decorating it red, with body parts and dead animals everywhere" as they looked up they could see Sikowitz's face was drenched in fear and horror think of the demon fairy tale event,

"Actually" he said whilst starring at the two girls "I'll just get Sinjin and Garf to do it" before shooting out the window, both girls looked at each other and laughed before heading off to their respected classes.

* * *

Before long it was lunch, and all the students were outside enjoying the sun in the Asphalt Café, everyone except Jade, Jade hated the sun and she'd been nagging about it for the past twelve minutes as she picked and poked at her salad,

"Oh for the love of God, No, we can't, now stop being such a ganky vampire and lighten up" Jade then lifted her head to look at Tori who was staring straight back at her, she fetched her scissors from the inside of her boot where she liked to keep them before she raised her studded eyebrow at the girl who had just insulted her

"Did you just call me a 'ganky vampire'?" Seeing the tension between the two girls most people would try to at least calm them down, Rex, Robbie's puppet wasn't human so he decided to egg it on,

"Hmm, hates sunlight, paler than a banshee and is as deaf as a bat, man you defiantly are the daughter of dracul-aarrrrghhhh, my arm!" Before he could finish the sentence however, Jade had already ripped his arm off

"Jade, gimme back Rex's arm" Robbie whined, holding out his hand for the object, instead she flung it at the puppet, hitting him square in the head

"Take me to the nurse" Rex demanded, and with that Robbie got up hold Rex's arm heading off to the nurses office. The rest of lunch went uneventful, Cat told everyone a few stories about her brother that left everybody confused, towards the end of lunch Tori's pearphone began to vibrate in the back of her pocket, she quickly pulled it out to she had a text, she quickly read the message before standing up from the table,

"sorry guys, I really need to take this,"

"Is that your new boyfriend, Vega" Jade asked as she watched the Latino run off towards her car in the parking lot, Jade was about to go after her when she heard the bell ring signalling the end of lunch, as the gang were about to leave they noticed that Tori hadn't come back to pick up her bag as of yet

"Hey, who's in Tori's next class?" Beck asked pointing to the bag, Andre, Beck and Cat all looked at each other before looking at Jade, she glared at all three of them before grunting a 'fine' and roughly picking up the bag and heading inside, she walked into her maths class to see Tori was already sitting in her chair and the only available desk was right next to her, 'perfect' she thought as she made her way over to the desk, she dropped the bag in the owners lap

"You know Vega, we're not your personal lap dogs, next time take your stuff" she stated before sitting down and slouching in her seat

"Yet you fetch so valiantly, you sure you're not part retriever?" She remarked, before things could escalate any further however the teacher walked in. Jade plugged in her headphones, she already knew this stuff, she pressed shuffle on her PearPod closed her eyes.

* * *

Before long the lesson was over and the school day finished, Tori got up and headed towards her locker. She entered her combination twice to no avail, she then decided to leave it and head home with her books and in her bag, she could bring them in on Thursday and let Beck open her locker for her, as she walked through the parking lot she stopped by a certain car that always caught her interest, it was a black Shelby GT 500 Mustang with two blood-red stripes that ran along the middle, the side windows were all slightly tinted, the whole thing screamed power to her, inside she could see a shovel and rope sitting on the back seat as well as a scissor-shaped air freshener hanging above the rear view mirror, she was snapped back to reality by the owner,

"Is there a reason you're inspecting my car Vega?" Jade said, with her arms folded in front of her chest

"I was just admiring it, I totally forgot it was yours" she said, giving the car a once over before heading towards the parking lot exit Jade tilted her head back and let out a heavy sigh,

"Want me to give you a lift home?" Tori didn't stop walking,

"you mean to the middle of no where so you can bury my alive? Narghhh" Jade laughed,

"Still holding a grudge Vega" Tori stopped,

"Me holding a grudge?" Jade looked at her

"Who me? Not good ol' sweet innocent Vega, I would never hold a grudge against anyone" she mocked using her Southern Bell accent, Tori laughed before turning around on her heels and heading back over to where Jade stood, when she got close enough Jade raised her eyebrow whilst staring to Latino straight in the eyes, Tori smiled before flicking her hair behind her ear, Jade licked her lip waiting for the girl to say something, she waited a few seconds before rolling her eyes and heading to her car just as she reached the driver side door, Tori spoke,

"Just because someones 'sweet and innocent' doesn't mean they can't hold a grudge" she started walking to the exit before finishing

"Oh and, everyone has a dark side, even sweet innocent sally peaches Tori" Jade got in her car, flinging her 'Gears of War' side bag in the back seat before quickly putting her keys in the ignition and bringing the car to life, Jade loved the sound her engine made when she turned it on so she couldn't help but smile as she drove out of the space, she quickly drove to she was right next to Tori, rolling the window down

"Are you tryna say the innocent little Vega can be a bad girl?" Tori looked at her and laughed,

"Don't judge a book by its cover" before turning down an alley way, Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before driving off home. Tori waited in the shadows for Jade to leave before she continued, she walked over until she stopped in front of a dark red metallic coloured motorcycle, she glided her index finger along the handle and the wheel of the ZX10R until she reached the lock, she pulled out a key from her back pocket and unlocked the chain, she stood up and opened the seat, putting the slightly long and heavy chain in it before pulling the seat down. She quickly picked up the rucksack that had been chained to the bike and opened it, inside was a black leather biker jacket and helmet, she put those on before putting her school back in the now empty rucksack and slinging it on her back, she straddled her bike before putting the key on the ignition, as the engine roared she closed her eyes and smiled,"That's my Hayabusa" she patted the side of the bike, just above a symbol of an eclipse with a black moon and the letter 'A' hanging off it. She revved the engine and held down the break, when she was satisfied she let go of the break and speed home.

* * *

She arrived at the Vega household 7 minutes later, after parking her bike a block away she walked over to the front door an opened it, she looked in to see her dad in the patio, she crept over to the glass door as to not alert him she was home, as she got closer she saw he was on the phone

**"No, no Holly still hasn't come home yet ... ****Its been a few months now ...****No I haven't told the kids she's missing, I told them she went on a work trip ...****I don't want them to worry"**

Just then Trina came in through the front door, "Hey, I'm home" she yelled throwing her keys on the table behind the door, Tori jumped and strutted over to her

"Shut up! Gosh you're so annoying, dads on the phone" Tori left her standing there in a daze before plopping down on the couch, she took out her PearPhone and started spinning it between her fingers and the table, "Next few weeks are going to be interesting, maybe I should tell the guys the good news".


	3. Chapter 3 - Wolves, Bears and Birds

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this up, i was gonna upload it sooner but my internet crashed and I was actually trying to get some coursework done (the word being trying) but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I don't know when the next one is gonna be up and ... Ooh theirs gonna be another A/N at the end, PLEASE read it**

**Enjoy my little human friends**

***Friend walks in* Wait, aren't you human?!**

**...**

* * *

**- Beware The Full Moon -**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Wolves, Bears and Birds**

**Project V's P.O.V**

I kept running, not looking back, I didn't know where we were going but the further away I got from that facility the better. After a while I stopped at a small cave, looking around I didn't see any signs of people or animals, I sniffed the air and get a whiff of a herd of Wapiti nearby, I don't know why but as soon as I catch the scent my belly starts to grumble,

**_Maybe it's because you haven't eaten any solid food for months and you're hungry,_**

I could hear the sarcasm with each word Vulf said, most of the time he's a huge help, but then there were the rare occasions he can be a complete ass, sadly now seems like one of those occasions,

**I get that smart guy but it's a herd of ELK and it's not like I can kill and cook it, what am I gonna do? Eat it raw?**

He didn't answer me after a while and I knew he wanted me to do just that

**Ewww, that's gross, **I can't believe he suggested that, what do I look like, an animal?

**_Technically you are, your part wolf, remember?_**

**That's totally gross, I'm not gonna go kill a deer and eats its bloody flesh, that's just wrong_._** I start to walk around a little on my claws, trying to find some other food. After a while I stumble upon an almost bare tree bearing a few golden brown leaves. As I looked higher up the branches I saw a few apples. With my strength I punched the tree and sure enough a few of them dropped down. I looked for a few sweet looking ones. I found one and wrapped my tongue around it and scoffed it in my mouth. After months of going without food, this mere apple was the best thing I've ever tasted. I don't know why but I felt like I was in food heaven

**_I'm glad you're enjoying your little appetizer._**

And trust Vulf to ruin such a good moment.

**_I just wanted to bring you back to reality and let you know these apples aren't going to be nearly enough, and due to you being what you are you're going to need a lot more meat to stay healthy and sane._**

**What do you mean by 'sane'?** By the time he's finished his explanation I'd eaten all 11 apples that had fallen off the tree and I'm nowhere near satisfied

**_Well to keep it short and simple, you know those supernatural movies you humans like to watch, especially that one with that sparkling demonic things?_**

I laugh, with the time I've spent with Vulf, I've learnt a few things about his world as he has mine, apparently I am a Lupinus, one of the many creatures from the Ferinae branch, theirs others out there slightly like me but I am the only one of what I am. I when I first suggested vampires and told him about the different ones I'd seen (Twilight being my favourite) he just laughed, telling me that there is no such thing and that it must have been someone saw his kind in a 'minor' form

**_Well you'll be like one of those... Wolf things... Running around in an animalistic rage, like a rabid dog, you'd be unable to retain your humanity and you'd basically be a animal, all the time, I don't even think I would be able to stop you or help._**

That sounded like something I wouldn't like, at all

**_It's not, for any of us, normally they end up as "pets", live as wild animals or if found to be too dangerous are sentenced to death by the Trikova and executed. There have been myths were they have managed to come to their senses but no one knows how they did it or even if the myth is true, it also states that after a while they mysteriously died._**

I decided to walk around for a little while trying to find more food, after a while I arrived at a lake, trying to us my clawed hand as a cup and only getting droplets of water and my fur wet I decided to just lick up the water like I've seen animals do on those TV shows I used to watch, whilst I was I was drinking I caught the faint smell of Elk again, just like my before my belly craved the meat, I sighed, I need food and judging by what Vulf told me was true I didn't wanna risk any chance of me going blood mad, I climbed up a huge pine wood tree so I could get a better few, when I was about fifteen feet in the tree I stopped surveyed my area, all I could see for miles was grass, trees, rocks, small mountains, a few open spaces and small lakes, as I looked behind me I could see a bit of smoke coming from a white building, if I was a human, I would have said it looked like a white rock but thanks to my enhanced sense I could make out it was my prison I'd escaped from, I made a mental note not to go south at all costs, as I continued to survey the area I saw the small heard of Elk, most likely the one I kept smelling, in a small clearing about a jump from here, without thinking I pushed myself off the tree and leapt what must have been two miles.

I landed in a bunch of bushes near the herd, I watched them looking for some sign of what to do next, after a few minutes of just sitting it seems that Vulf was getting fed up with me cause he quickly and unexpectedly just took over seeing as I had no clue what to do and Vulf being, well, a wolf would more than likely know what to do, I didn't try to fight him or stop him like before, Vulf made my body sink lower into the scrub cover I had, a few seconds later a huge bull came limping over, I could see it had broken its front leg from what could have been a fight with another male elk, without warning Vulf leapt out of the bush and grabbed the Elk by its neck, twisting its head sideways and snapping its neck in a swift motion, it went limb and dropped to the ground shortly after, I grabbed its neck in my jaw and dragged it back into the bushes, I still didn't like what we were doing and the fact that the Elk's lifeless eyes were just staring at me didn't help,

**_If you're that bothered about it, stop watching._**

I did as Vulf suggested, entering a quick trance so I didn't feel or smell anything, I would have probably ended up hurling all over everything at the sight of organs being torn apart and eaten by me

**_I've finished, I'm giving you back your body now._**

I opened my eyes and saw the almost completely eaten carcass of the bull, most of the skeleton and been cleaned with a few bits of intestine hanging off the edge of the ribs, the only thing that had been left was the head, after a while I'd noticed I'd been subconsciously licking my teeth and nuzzle clean, I decided to head to one of the lakes nearby to get all the blood and bits out my fur.

After a much needed clean up I contemplated what I was gonna do next, I need to find a way to get out of here and back home to my friends and family, hopefully they weren't too upset that I had disappeared for a while, I decided to change forms but I didn't want to run around the forest stark naked and unarmed, so I set to work on shifting into my Lupa Alba form, I watched as the muscle on my arms started to decrease and shrink, I felt my spine bend and twist, I watched as my clawed hands became paws and I fell onto my hands and feet, I slowly walked over to the lake and stared at my reflection, what I saw was a beautiful white wolf with ice-blue eyes stare back at me, this was the first time I'd ever seen myself in this form. I stretched my limbs out and was about to shake my fur when I remembered I still had whatever Rowland shot at me on my back, I prayed to the Gods it wasn't a tracker or anything he could use to find me with.

I began, walking around, marking a few trees so I didn't end up walking around in a circle, as I got to a clearing I could hear what sounded like a cross between a few birds fighting and crying, I was going to continue walking when I heard it again, I stood there looking towards the forest and in the direction I heard the noise, after a while curiosity got the better of me and I ended up near a really small clearing, I looked around seeing if I could spot one of the birds or whatever it was making to noise, as I was about to give up I saw movement and heard a cry of pain, when I turned my head I saw a bear swiping at a big raven bird as a blue falcon was clawing at the bears back, a few seconds later and an eagle joined into what looked like a fight, I watched as the bear turned its head round to try and snap at the falcon on its back, after a few failed attempts it started to run back into a tree, effectively slamming the bird between the wood and its back, I watched the bird and was both amazed and confused when I saw the falcon turn into a boy around my age and drop to ground, he was still breathing but his eyes were closed and judging from the way he was lying he didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon,

**_They are Tektua, sometimes known as the scout creatures, great for scouting and fitting into small places, they can also be used to carry messages from tribe to tribe back in the supernatural world_**

I watched as the other two birds continued to fight with the bear, as the Raven was trying to fly away the bear managed to grab its wing in its jaw, I heard it cry in pain as the bear kept clamping down on its wing, the eagle came round and started clawing and peaking at the bears muzzle, the bear quickly let go of the Raven causing it to drop to the floor, like the falcon, and turn into a boy, this boy seemed younger and had raven coloured hair, he was clutching what used to be his wing and rocking back and forth in pain,

**I gotta help them**

**_This is not your battle, you do not know of the cause or the consequences_**

**I can't just leave them there to get eaten, I'm going to at least see if the Falcon boy is okay**

As I began stalking over to the Falcon boy to see if he was okay I saw the Raven boy whip his head up to look at me, I could see tears form in his eyes as he kept rocking, clutching onto his arm, he must have been in too much pain because he didn't cry for help or try to stop me himself, he just watched as I inspected the Falcon boy, I sniffed his body making sure there was no sign of extreme bleeding, he had a few cuts and scrapes and his shorts and shirt was covered in mud, upon closer look I saw that his hair midnight blue colour that the Falcon's feathers were

I was brought back from my inspecting by the bear I had completely forgotten about, it's had managed to catch the Eagle with a heavy swipe of its paw, the Eagle had fallen to the ground like the Falcon and Raven had turned back into a human, I was a bit surprised to see and unconscious girl around the same age as the Falcon if not older laying on the floor, like the Falcon, her hair was the same colour as her feathers and like the Falcon she didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon. I watched as the bear got down of its hind legs and sniffed the girl it then turned its attention back to the conscious Raven boy, as it turned I got a glimpse of its eyes, they weren't like normal eyes, the pupil, iris, eyeball was black like it was possessed of some sort,

**_There's something extremely wrong with that bear, help to boy, he doesn't stand a chance_**

The bear started to charge at the boy who was still crying on the floor, he still looked like he was in great pain but he wasn't rocking as hard,

**_He's healing, a good sign, however he will take far longer to heal than you do, you have to protect him_**

Before the bear could get any closer I leapt on its back, clawing and biting whatever I could, I managed get a few good swipes at his muzzle leaving scratches across its nose and face, I stood over the boy and growled at the bear, my teeth showing, fur standing on edge and ears straight up, once the bear gotten a hold of itself it tried to swipe its paw at me, I easily dodged it, jumping to the side, it stood on its hind legs and let out a roar as if trying to intimidate me, I had to laugh internally, if this bear knew what I was, I'm sure it would have run away by now

**_Don't underestimate your enemy, especially if you don't know what it is or its means of battle, _**Vulf reminded me and I nodded my head,

The bear kept pounding up and down into the ground with its front paws, I decided to finish this so I could go check on the Bird kids and maybe find a way to get home, I ran straight towards it hoping it would try to swipe at me so it would give a clear opening to its neck,

It didn't.

What it did was stand on its hind legs, before dropping down almost trapping me underneath him, its raised its paw to try and slash at my sides but I quickly bit into it before putting my hind legs on its stomach and push myself a far distance away, I looked over to where the Bird kids were to see the Eagle girl & Falcon boy had gotten up and were sitting with the Raven boy watching me. I heard a growl and looked back at the bear to see it charging at me paw raised it what would have been a painful slap to the face,

**_Pay attention to the task at hand, unless you want to die, if you become distracted in battle you give the..._**

**Not helping,** I cut Vulf off from his lesson rant, now wasn't the time for him to be scolding me,

**_If you want advice, kill it. Go for the throat but do it at an angle_**

I managed to dodge so that instead it swiped my side, tearing out a decent amount of fur but not managing to do any real damage, I decided to take Vulf's advice, I jumped on a tree and launched myself at Winnie the Pooh, promptly placing my whole jaw around its neck, I was at an angle meaning I was behind his left arm, it kept trying to hit me with its right paw but every time it came near I jerked my head effectively dodging and twisting its neck further, I clamped down harder feeling a warm liquid pour into and around my mouth, in a last attempt to get free the bear violently shock its body round whilst diving into a tree, when we hit the tree I heard two different crack sounds and one really small tiny click, the two cracks I could instantly recognized as the sound of the bears neck snapping and the sound of the branch it slammed me into breaking behind my back, I felt the bear go limb in my jaw and I knew I killed it, its body dropping down like a dead weight further proving my point, the small click sound I picked up on however confused me, I didn't know what it was so I just brushed it of as maybe a twig breaking or something, I then felt my legs go weak as I climbed over the bear and started to walk back to the group of Bird Kids, I couldn't walk straight or keep my balance, my vision was becoming blurry and I started to feel disorientated, I let out sound that sounded like a mix between a growl, a gargle and a whimper, I didn't like this at all, I felt my hind legs give under me forcing me to stop and lay down, after a second my eyelids became heavy and I laid on my side, to weak and disoriented to stay up, the last thing I saw were the Kids running towards me before a sheet of blackness claimed everything.

* * *

**- Beware The Full Moon -**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked that, I assume a few of you know who Project V is now? hahaha, you'll be surprised**

**ANYWAY, I am in need of OCs and if anyone wants to create one to add to this story or you wanna add yourself then that would be great, just fill in the form that's going to put in a diffent "story" that's called "Project V: Free At Last - OC Submission" you can PM them to me or if you're a guest you can review it on the other story. Their will be a A/N in future chapters as well as the separate story submission document.. Thingy, letting you know when I've stop excepting so don't get put off cause you think its too late.**

**Please Review & Submit OCs. **


End file.
